


Ectoplasm, Energy, and Inklings

by Kasena



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Forbidden Trust AU, Ghost Hunter Danny, Half-Ghost Ghostwriter, Human Ghost Writer, Kid Fic, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Selectively Mute Danny Fenton, Werewolves, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: A christmas present for my darling and my love, ibelieveinahappilyeverafter. You know I've been working on this for a little while now. They'll only come as each one is polished and finished, so it may take a short time, but for you, anything is worth it. Perhaps this helps the streak of Christmases, oui, mon cher?





	1. A Chance Meeting (Mafia AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, my love. You are the star of my sky, ever guiding me on the right path.
> 
>  **AU Description:** 'Mafia AU': The Fenton family, the Riter family, and the Beaumont family are all incredibly powerful families. Each of the sons of those families, Daniel, Andrew, and Randall, each attend college under a fake name, and in a form of disguise so as none would recognize them.

Daniel James Fenton took a breath as he settled himself into the first seat that seemed to draw the least attention to himself. Right, there was nothing to worry about. Just his first class in higher education. When he was fifteen years old. And the son of one of the most affluent families in the country. Right then. Pulling out his phone, he used it to make certain that his hair was perfectly messy, and that he looked every bit the average college student, as anyone else. He worse plain clothes which his sister called 'street' clothes. He didn't much like the term, but he supposed it worked well enough. He heard someone sit beside him and looked over. "Andrew Anderson."

He looked just a hair old to be a college student, but maybe that was Daniel's own lack of knowledge shining through. Perfect, windswept black hair and a long purple trench coat that would make him easy to pick out in  _any_  crowd. Certainly not the sort that he would usually associate with, but… Well, college was meant to be about exploring new identities, yes? Perhaps he would see about this 'Andrew.' Daniel looked him over before giving him a curt nod. "Daniel Lockett."

Andrew rose an eyebrow at him. "Daniel. Refreshing. Most others often shorten it."

It took him about two seconds to decide he didn't like this 'classmate' of his, who seemed far too pompous and elitist for his own good. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind,  _Andy._ " Just in the few short moments they had known each other, Daniel knew his type immediately. The sort that knew he was right in exactly every aspect and would never listen to another word anyone in opposition had to say. He hated those types of people the most.

Andrew immediately bristled at him. Good, it seemed he needed someone to take him down a peg or two. Maybe Daniel could have fun in this class, after all. "Andrew. Never 'Andy.'"

"Then we're on the same page," he told him with a smirk. "Daniel. Not 'Danny' or 'Dan.'"

"Well, glad to see we're on the same page, then, Lockett. Tell me, have you already read the books listed on the syllabus?" He seemed incredibly full of himself. There was no way he was  _that_  ahead of everyone to justify that sort of ego. Daniel thought it over and internally winced. As a matter of fact, he'd only read probably three of the books on the list of ten it had been recommended they read before beginning the class proper. Hm, perhaps he had made a slight misjudgment…

"I have. Have you?" he asked, turning it back around to Andrew to quickly get the attention off himself. Perhaps not the most subtle of diversions, but hopefully an effective one, nonetheless.

Andrew scoffed, tossing his head. "Of course I have. Those were all basic classics that honestly, if you didn't read them by the age of fourteen, you were woefully uneducated." 'Woefully uneducated?' His parents had gotten him the best home education money could buy, and they hadn't required such an extensive reading list as would be discussed in this class.

"Right. I agree completely. And what did you think about…" Think, Fenton. "1984? I thought it was incredibly compelling." And it was true, he didn't care to much go in depth with his analysis of the book, but he thought that the content on its surface had been incredibly interesting, and he'd meant to give it more thought when he'd had a chance.

"...Well, I suppose in that we would have to agree. It was one of the stories to of course begin the dystopian craze we see in most modern media nowadays, though I tend to think of it as a cautionary tale," Andrew said so offhandedly it must have been something he said often, which meant he did know what he was talking about. Damn.

"Right," Daniel nodded and oh dear. If every student in college was like this about every subject, then perhaps he had something to worry about with this 'college' nonsense. For now he would see where this went, and what this meant for his own schooling career. Hopefully he could continue to fly under the radar.


	2. Dawn - Single Dad Danny - OT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary: Really... This is kinda the beginning of the AU and explains most of it for you. Andrew, Randy, and Danny were all friends in high school, Danny a freshman, Andrew a sophomore, Randy a senior. Right now, Danny is about twenty years old.**

Danny really wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Logically, he knew that he had invited Andrew and Randy to stay at his apartment while they were renovating, and he knew they were spending the night, but for some reason when he woke up, he hadn't been expecting them to still be there in the morning. But when he had rolled over to start on breakfast, he had ended up rolling right into Andrew, who groaned, "I see you're still a morning person."

Danny couldn't help a wince as Andrew started to raise his head and look at him. "Yeah. Sorry, Didn't mean to wake you up, just-" Danny rolled the other way and expected to roll into Randy, but he just rolled into… Empty space. That was when he smelled it and frowned. Danny rose from the bed slowly and walked barefooted from his bedroom to the kitchen.

There Randy was, making breakfast with the first rays of sunlight settling across his tanned skin and setting him aglow in an entirely different way than Danny ever could. "Randy?" He watched Randy's head jerk up to look at him before the man smiled and relaxed again.

"Danny. It's okay that I made breakfast, right? I just thought I'd save you the trouble-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," Danny said quietly, walking closer to him. "I just didn't expect it, but… Thanks." He smiled back at Randy. "Need any help with anything?"

Randy gave him a sheepish smile. "I would have made Annie's breakfast as well, but I'm afraid I don't much know how to mix a bottle of formula."

"Don't worry, she doesn't get up for a little while, yet. I like to have her bottle warm and ready when she's up." Danny did get her bottle out and set on the counter next to the formula, though, to remind himself when he heard her monitor go off. "So, I didn't realize you had turned into  _such_  an early riser. Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, I did," Randy told him with a nod as he flipped… pancakes? He made pancakes? He didn't realize he'd had all the ingredients to make pancakes. Well, they smelled good, at least, though it didn't seem Randy had made very many. "Your internal A/C works wonders, you know," he said with a sly grin, an obvious reference to Danny's ghostly core. "Andy and I often end up overheating each other and crawling away in the middle of the night."

"Oh, uh, thanks? I think that's a compliment, at least." Danny walked over to watch Randy, and to see what all he'd made. "How long does Andy normally sleep in- Oh, is that bacon?"

"Yeah, there's a batch in the microwave already done, go ahead and have as much as you'd like. I might have run to the store earlier this morning, too."

Danny laughed as he opened the microwave and took out a few pieces of bacon, eating them heartily. "Why is it that I get the feeling you mean that literally?"

Randy chuckled, moving enough to bump his hip teasingly against Danny's. "I like to get a morning jog in before Andy gets up, is that so wrong?"

"I guess not." Danny leaned gently against Randy's arm. "I'm glad you two are happy. Where is your house, again? North side, right?"

"Yeah, with a great look at that big hill we all used to love when we were younger?"

Danny glanced out the window to his early morning view of cars and business buildings surrounding him, windows reflecting the sunlight directly into the kitchen. "Yeah. Sounds nice."

There was a moment's silence between the two of them before Danny felt Randy nudge him. "When it's all fixed up, you'll have to bring Annie over so we can return the favor. Don't worry, we'll only be here a month, then we'll get out of your hair."

"Yeah, hey, don't worry about it," Danny said quickly. "You guys are practically family, right? I'd do the same thing for Sam and Tucker."

"Thanks, Danny. That means a lot." Randy hummed as he went back to putting the finishing touches on their breakfast. Andrew, surprisingly enough, was up and out of bed just a few minutes later. He yawned as he stumbled out into the kitchen, wrapping an arm around Randy's waist with a quiet huff. Randy only leaned over and pressed a kiss to his hair. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

Andrew whined, "Why is it that you two always have to be up so early? The bed was empty and cold."

Danny couldn't help but to laugh, shaking his head at the two of them. "Here Randy was telling me that you two liked a nice cold bed."

"Well, sure, but mostly it was empty."

"Andy's never dealt well with being on his own for long," Randy 'whispered' to Danny as though this were a closely held secret. "He gets so clingy if I'm away just for a few hours."

"I do not!"

Danny winced at their volume. "Hey, guys, do you think you can keep it quiet? I don't want Annie waking up before she's ready."

Both of them looked sheepishly at each other before nodding. "Right."

"Sorry." Andrew cleared his throat. "How'd you find her, anyway?"

Danny smiled. He'd told the story probably a million times over already, but he did still love to tell it. "Well, you know how I volunteer with some of the kids at a group home, or two. Annie was placed in one of the homes, and… It was kinda like love at first sight. I looked at her, and I knew that…" He glanced back to her nursery door. "I knew she was my little girl."

A hand gently rest on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, that's incredibly mature of you."

"Yeah, we're really glad it's been seeming to work out for the two of you," Randy commented.

As Andrew sat down, he continued. "I'll admit, when I'd heard that you were moving out and adopting all at once, I was worried because, well… You've always seemed a bit lacking in some aspects, maturity primarily. But… This place is wonderful, and Annie seems happy and healthy, so… Obviously you're doing something right," he said, glancing around the apartment.

Danny smiled as he sat down as well. "Thanks, Andy. That means a lot. Sam and Tucker have worried about me and Annie, too. But… I really can do this."

"We know, Danny," Randy told him, getting out plates to serve them. "One thing you've never been is incapable. Now, how about this breakfast?" Breakfast sounded good, just then.


	3. Piano (Forbidden Trust) (Iambic Prose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** In this AU, Andrew is the halfa, and Danny is just a ghost-hunting scientist like his parents. That is, until he realizes that the new kid he has a crush on at school and the new weird teenage ghost popping around Amity are one and the same. Nowadays, he's mostly given up the whole ghost-hunting thing.

"You play piano?" Danny hadn't been able to stop himself from blurting out the question, but that didn't negate that he was still curious. He hadn't known that Andrew knew how to play the piano. Some small part of him wondered if it was because he was human that he could play piano, or because he was a ghost that he could focus so intensely.

Andrew only chuckled, giving him a small nod. "I can, yes. Mother made sure that Randy and I both knew how to play an instrument since we were little. I chose the piano, he chose the violin."

Danny slowly sat down on the bench next to Andrew. "Show me," he said. Andrew rose an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. He cracked his fingers before setting his fingers down on the keys with his eyes closed. They opened and he started to play, some fast song that Danny assumed was a classic because he was pretty sure he'd never heard it. Andrew's fingers seemed to dance and fly across the keys, and Danny was almost  _certain_  he saw Andrew glowing more than once while he was playing.

Andrew seemed to have forgotten Danny's presence entirely, his brow furrowed as he stuck his tongue out, his hands moving faster than Danny could keep track of. It was really nice, whatever it was. He seemed to finish quickly, and Danny only stared. "Uh… That was really good?"

"No, tell me how you really feel," Andrew laughed, rolling his eyes. "Do you know how to play?"

Danny quickly shook his head, holding his hands up defensively. "No, no, not me-"

Andrew grinned, "Would you like to learn?"

It was like something in Danny short circuited, and he could only stare. "Uh… What?"

"Come on, just put your hands down on the keys, the same ones like mine, just an octave or two lower." Danny leapt to do as he asked, watching Andrew warily. "Now, this one is a little basic." Andrew played a few notes, his hands moving in opposite directions until his left hand bumped into Danny's right. He laughed and nudged Danny with his shoulder. "Go on, you give it a try."

Danny stared down at his own hands and attempted to copy what Andrew had done, his fingers unfortunately slipping more than once. He winced, glancing to Andrew. "Sorry, I'm not really good at the whole music thing. I tried to sing once, and Jazz said I sound like a dying cat."

Andrew only waved it off. "She's your older sister, she's supposed to say that. I'm certain you're not nearly as bad as you think."

"Yeah, and I think you're a lot better than you think you are," Danny huffed. "Using your ghost powers is cheating, by the way."

He watched Andrew frown and look down at himself. "I'm not?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, not right now, but I saw you glowing when you were playing. So yeah, totally not fair."

"Alright, fine," Andrew chuckled again. "How about we make a little more progress here, at least? I'm certain I can teach you a few things here and there, Danny." Danny sighed but let Andrew set his hands back down on the piano. He guessed it wasn't the total worst way ever to spend their afternoon.


	4. Cottage (OG Red Riding Hood) (Loyal Heroics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Danny is an apprentice witch, son of Athan and Jasmine, both witches as well. While out one full moon to find flowers for one of his father's potions, he runs into a werewolf white as snow. Even more shocking, the werewolf is willing to help him get home, because there are scarier things in these woods at night. Danny is of course curious and begins to venture further and further in the woods.

Danny stared up at the house. But really, the best way to describe it would probably be a cottage. It actually seemed kinda nice. Better than the cave he had been half expecting with how wild Randy was, most of the time. It had been hard to imagine him living in a normal house, like… Like a person. "I can see that look on your face," Randy said, startling Danny out of his thoughts.

Looking over, Danny grinned at him weakly. "What look on my face? I have a look?"

Randy just smiled as he opened the door for him. "You do. You have it a lot whenever I do something human, or civilized. You know I wasn't born a werewolf, right?"

Staring at him, he quickly hurried into the cottage after him. "Wait- Hang on, you weren't? I thought you were." Randy smiled, but it seemed less humorous. More… Danny would be more likely to call it bittersweet.

"I wasn't. I was a cocky teenager and I thought I could go up against an Alpha werewolf. I mean, he looked pretty bad after the fight, too, but… I didn't look too pretty, either." Danny followed him into the small kitchen where it looked like he was making… Tea. He drank tea?

"Is that where those scars are from?" He wouldn't pretend he hadn't seen them. It had been hard to ignore them, though it was easier to pretend they weren't there when he was shifted. Randy paused and looked at his left shoulder.

"Yeah… Yeah, that's what they're from."

Feeling as though he'd overstepped his bounds, Danny looked around the place with his arms wrapped around himself. "Didn't you say your brother lived with you?"

"I also said he's on his pilgrimage. He's due back in a couple months, though. He's been keeping me updated, mailing me when he remembers to." He gestured to the table where there was a small pile of opened letters. Looked like quite a few. How long had he been gone?

"You get mail out here?" Danny couldn't help but to laugh. He could only imagine the postman making the journey from the town all the way out to the middle of the forest.

Randy laughed as well, shaking his head as they poured them both two small cups. "No, I don't. He mails it to the post, and I go pick it up from there." He handed Danny one of the cups with a smile. "Come on, we were walking for a little while. Why don't we go sit down?"

Danny followed him out to his living room where he had a couch and a small coffee table in front of a fireplace. "You have fires here, but no one has found you?"

"I never said no one found me. I've had a few people make the journey out here," Randy hummed before he took a sip of his tea. "Some of them think they can be the ones to domesticate the wild wolf. I'm usually rather eager to correct them."

Right. Danny had almost forgotten that for as much as Randy was human, he also wasn't. Danny gulped as he looked around, towards the closed doors. "What do you normally do with them?"

Again, Randy was laughing. "Don't look so worried. I usually just scare them enough to make them tuck tail and run the other way. Figuratively speaking. Most of them don't actually know I'm a wolf. They just think I'm some… Hermit savage living out in the forest. There's a reason I don't go into town, too often."

Danny sipped the tea as he thought over everything Randy was telling him. "Okay." He would need some time to process this.

Randy stared at him for a moment before smiling. He set down his cup on the table and stood, holding a hand out to Danny. "Do you want to see our library? Andy's collected a few books over the years, though there might not be anything new to you in there."

Danny quickly set his cup down and took Randy's hand, letting the man pull him to his feet. "Oh, uh, sure. Okay."


	5. Lust - Selective Mute Danny - Iambic Prose (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Due to a bad experience when he was younger, Danny is selectively mute, when he speaks it's incredibly rare, even to his best friends and to his mate, and they don't love it, but they understand and still love Danny. Still, Andrew does like to hear Danny's voice from time to time.
> 
> ** NSFW WARNING! SMUT BELOW! **

If you had asked Danny a few months ago what he would have done if a ghost had their hands up his shirt, he probably wouldn't have said anything, but he would have given a look that said his thoughts on the subject well enough. As it was now though, when he felt Andrew's warm hands on Danny's bare skin at his sides and creeping further up, he bit his lip. It felt like Andrew was trying to melt him into nothing, and what was worse was it felt like it was working. And Danny was liking it. He knew Andrew could tell, too, because the man only smirked as he pulled Danny fully to sit in his lap. "That must feel nice," he cooed. "You're always so cold all the time, mon cher." While that was true, normally Danny  _liked_  to be cold. But this was something entirely different.

Both of Andrew's hands were on him too, going higher and higher, and Danny could have sworn he saw one of them glowing. He jumped when he felt the first touch, but the second brush of thumbs against his sensitive nipples made his hands fly from his sides to latch onto Andrew's shoulders tightly, for fear of falling over at this point. Andrew only chuckled as he rubbed and rolled the buds, Danny feeling as though he were overheating, he must have been. Andrew's hands must have been on fire. That was the only explanation. One hand kept up the torturous treatment while the other began to slide down against his skin again.

Danny was distracted when Andrew pulled him into a kiss with none of their usual soft sweetness. No, this time it was rough and hard, and Danny could hardly swallow against the lump in his throat. Andrew was sucking at his bottom lip his tongue prodding at the place where Danny had bitten into it. When he felt the button of his pants coming undone, he couldn't stop the quiet noise that left him, even as his fingers dug further into Andrew's shoulders. "Just one word, mon cher. Just one, and I'll stop. I'll swear that to you." Well. Danny didn't speak at the  _best_  of times. He gave a small nod against Andrew, and that was enough encouragement.

For lack of better term, Andrew dove back in, his tongue moving sinuously against Danny's and his fangs just barely scraping against his bottom lip. Further down, Danny felt his pants loosen as he heard his zipper getting undone as well. Andrew pressed his hand against the front of Danny's boxers, and he pulled away from the kiss to hide his face in the man's shoulder. That felt  _really_  good. He really liked it, and the way that Andrew was rubbing him through his underwear, almost like he was tracing out the shape of him. Then it stopped for a moment, and Danny felt like he could have cried, because he hadn't said  _anything_  he hadn't wanted it to stop-

Andrew's fingers lightly brushed against the hair on his stomach before he felt them at the waistband of his underwear. He had paused, almost like a question, and Danny nodded against him again as he felt a something start to coil in his stomach. Apparently that was all Andrew needed, as his fingers dipped into his underwear. Danny jolted as he felt that overwhelming, intense heat against his cock, Andrew rubbing at it and pulling gently, causing Danny to shiver and shake. He traced each vein, each line up and down, and started to swirl his thumb around the tip, where it felt slightly wet, and then it was a lot more than slightly as Andrew's hand slid up and down his shaft. "Another benefit of ghostly biology," Andrew whispered to him like it was some big secret that Danny had the attention span for. "I've found that ectoplasm makes for a great lubricant." Oh fuck, he was trying to kill him the rest of the way.

Danny listened to the squelching sounds as Andrew stroked him, and it felt like his hand was completely  _covered_  in ectoplasm, making a mess of his underwear and jeans, not to mention him himself. Danny bit at Andrew's shoulder, his tongue not much appreciating the taste of his coat, but it was better than having to listen to all the noises that were trying to tear themselves out of his throat. That tightness in his stomach kept coiling and winding further and further as Andrew slowly changed from slow and soft to fast and rough, Danny feeling like he was on fire. " _Andrew,_ " he finally whined softly as he felt like he was on the verge of something.

Andrew shushed him and completely stopped, causing Danny to nearly cry. "There we are, mon cher. You're okay, just let go. I do love to hear your pretty voice. Let me hear more?" He squeezed at the base of Danny's cock, this time really making Danny sob into his shoulder and we was  _right there._  "Just a little bit?"

He finally realized that unless Andrew decided it, he wasn't going to be getting anywhere like this. Danny tilted his head and swallowed, opening his mouth. "Andrew,  _please,_ " he pleaded, still shaking, as Andrew's grip loosened slightly. " _Please._  Please, I need-"

"I know what you need," Andrew crooned, starting the motions again that immediately had Danny hiding his face. He was right there, he just needed a little more-

He felt something like a spark of Andrew's energy go into him from Andrew's hand around him, and Danny cried out as he clung to Andrew for what felt like dear life as that coil in him wound too tightly and seemed to release all at once. It just felt  _so good._  Danny shook and held onto Andrew, even as it felt like he was calming down. "There we are," Andrew was humming. "There you are. Come on, why don't we go take a shower, mon cher?" Without Danny saying anything, Andrew was scooping him up off the couch and carrying him to the bedroom. Danny had a feeling they would be doing more than just cleaning off in the shower. He decided he was pretty okay with that.


	6. Mythology - Redeemed Dan - Wild Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! This year I'm trying to write a little more, but right now I'm trying to upload things written last year. This is the 'Redeemed Dan' AU. Danny (mates to Ghostwriter and OC) was able to successfully separate Dan (his older alternate self) from Plasmius and stabilize him. Now, Dan mostly is a nomad, roaming the Ghost Zone alongside Novan, leader of a ghost/spirit clan.

"Have you yet heard any of the tales?"

Dan looked over, surprised that Novan was speaking just completely out of nowhere. "Tales? Like… About werewolves?"

Novan smiled like he was a small child and just shook his head. "No. Tales of the Spirit World. Of my clan."

He shook his head, watching him and frowning as they flew at the head of the pack. "No. Should I have? Your clan keeps to themselves."

"Yes," Novan said with a nod, glancing back to the rest of the clan. "But we still have encountered other spirits, frequently those less peaceful than ourselves."

Dan couldn't help but to laugh at that. "You consider yourself peaceful?"

"I never said I was peaceful. The clan, however, does not choose to greet each new spirit with a fight. It is useless, especially as we have young ones with us, as well as those that may be on the verge of fading."

Slowly nodding, he thought about it. "Okay. So why are you asking if I heard any stories about you?"

"Simple curiosity." Hm… Was that really all?

"Well… Tell me some stories about you," Dan replied with a smile. "About you. Your people. The places you've been."

Novan smiled back at him. "Very well. Some believe us to be spirits in the most basic of sense, as we simply move with the shifting and cycles of the Spirit World. Others believe that we stay within the same energetic swath as it enables our abilities to shift. Despite common belief, not all within our clan possess the ability to shift."

That had Dan drawing back a small amount. "They don't? I thought that was why you all travelled together to begin with."

"You still cannot shift. Some of our clan never will. We are not a clan because of our abilities. It could be argued we have our abilities because we are a clan."

"Hang on, how does that work?" He was pretty sure ghost powers didn't really work like that. He watched as Novan only shook his head.

"You know of the wolf, yes, the form our shift takes after. Wolves rely heavily on family units. That is what the clan is." Well… Dan had seen that much to be true, at least. He had thought it strange that there were children in the clan who didn't seem related to any of the adults but still looked to them as parents. "We give them a home, and we give them support. The children are no longer alone, and have a surrogate parent."

He thought about it before slowly nodding. "Alright. What do they say about you, then?"

"They aren't certain what to make of me. Some believe me to be weak-willed and willing to roll over belly up if it means avoiding a fight. They mistake my compassion for weakness. Others believe me to be nothing more than a monster, snapping and clawing any that dare come near the clan."

Dan nodded again. "So they see both of your extremes, then, they can't see the middle ground."

"Exactly," Novan said with a smile. "And you? What stories did they tell of you?"

"Back in my time, when… When it wasn't entirely me, they turned me into a boogeyman, in the human world. What you were supposed to be scared of in the dark. I think the ghosts saw me as the next coming of Pariah. I don't know for sure. We didn't stick around to hear whatever tall tales they told. They didn't even know it was me  _and_  Plasmius. They thought… They thought it was just me. That something had finally gone wrong. That maybe something in my parents' lab did something, or… I don't know. But they thought it was me," he told Novan quietly. "I think I started believing it. I think I started forgetting Plasmius was the one dragging me along, and some part of me thought that maybe it was me wanting to do it all."

He felt a touch to his shoulder. "That is no longer your present." And really, those were probably the best words that Novan could have told him.

"I know."


	7. Boy - Fake Dating AU - Iambic Prose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Andrew is a human teenager in high school, as is Danny. The two of them have been pretending to date to fool the school and kind of play a big practical joke on all the students. Andrew's introspection towards the whole situation.

Andrew had known for a while now that he hadn't had the same proclivity towards the female form as most of his male classmates had. And for the most part, it hadn't bothered him. At the most, it led to an uncomfortable moment or two after his gym class, but he moved on, and that was that. However, now that he and Danny Fenton were pretending to be in a relationship to fool the school, those uncomfortable moments were growing in frequency. At times when the two would be holding hands, or sitting close together, he had forgotten it was simply make-believe. He had somehow tricked himself into believing that any of this was real.

He did feel bad. If Danny were to find out about his true interests, he would shove Andrew away at first sight and most likely spread the word to tell everyone. And Andrew wouldn't exactly blame him, either. It felt as though he were tricking Danny, like this. Like he was playing a nasty prank on him for a laugh, even if reasonably, he knew that wasn't the case. Danny had been the one to come to him with the idea, seeming to think himself so brilliant. And Andrew… He had just gone along with it. He hadn't exactly leapt at the offer.

Still, part of him did wonder to Danny's own fascinations. Yes, he often mentioned Paulina, the girl that Andrew was certain nearly every boy in their class and then some had often dreamt about profusely, but there were times he saw his eyes wander… Yet all the hoping in the world did nothing if he didn't feel that way, and Andrew wouldn't ever want to force someone into anything, even if all the evidence pointed in the correct direction. Still… A boy could dream, he supposed.


	8. Poetry - Nerd/Jock AU - Iambic Prose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Danny is a nerd, Andrew and Randy are jocks. That's just how it is. That's life. Danny then begins to realize it's not so easy to categorize people like that.

" _You_  read poetry?" Well he didn't need the total tone of disbelief, thanks asshole.

"Sometimes. Sam got me on some of it. The only ones that really interest me are the ones about space, or about spirits. I don't like ghosts much in a scientific aspect, but thinking about the general idea of spirits as the idea of a human's consciousness at least is interesting, and I've found that poetry is a good way to explore different interpretations of the same thing."

Andrew looked shocked at Danny like he had just told him the answer to why the universe existed. "I just… Never took you for the type, I suppose."

"Yeah, well, right back at you. What, do you have a nose in your book while you're running track, or something like that?"

To his surprise, Andrew only gave a weak grin, looking away. "Something like that. Everyone says that I'm a fantastic runner… When my head isn't in the clouds, or among the pages."

"Dude, that was a joke," Danny told him, staring at him. "You really read  _that_  much?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, finally sitting beside Danny. "Unfortunately so. I was tormented for it constantly growing up. It only actually stopped the past year or so  _because_  I joined the track team, and everyone saw I was more than just 'the nerd.'"

Danny shifted a little uncomfortably. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Believe it or not, Randy is even worse than I am. He puts on a rather good front, but in his room, he's got countless mathematic study books and scientific works. He doesn't like anything theoretical, though. He prefers to work with numbers, and his hands. That's why he has such high grades in chemistry."

"I thought it was because he just made one of the nerds do his homework for him, or because the teachers just really liked him," Danny admitted.

Andrew chuckled, "No. That's why whenever you see those two lugnuts from your year threatening others to do their work, it's away from Randy. He made it clear from day one where he stood, there."

Staring at him, Danny slowly started to realize something, and he wasn't really sure what to think about it. "Hey… Um, how long have you lived in Amity Park?"

"Oh… Randy and I have lived here three or four years, now? Why?" Andrew was frowning at him, confused by the sudden topic change.

"There's uh… There's this bookstore. Sam's taken me there a few times. It's kinda goth, so I don't know if it's really your scene. But they've got a coffee shop, and they do poetry nights, sometimes. Just, y'know. In case you didn't know."

To Danny's mortification, Andrew just kept staring at him with these wide eyes, his mouth open slightly, and he just stayed like that for the longest time, it was the worst. But then he started smiling at him. "I didn't. Maybe you could show me, as I don't think I've heard of this bookstore. I'm free this Saturday."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, no problem. I can show you, if you want."

Andrew's smile only grew. "It's a date, then."


	9. Wine Stain - Detective AU - OT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's a pretty good detective, Andrew and Randy are world class thieves that have bested him at every turn. On their case for months, Danny nearly caught them in a museum before they got away, and this time he won't let it happen again.

Danny's least favorite part about the job. Undercover work. But one of his informants had tipped him off that his thieves had ties with Beaumont Incorporation, so he had to come to this stupid gala to try to find any truth of the matter. He still didn't have any names, but at least now he had faces. He knew what they looked like, and that was enough. He took a sip of his wine glass, sighing as he watched the dance floor. No one here with that same hair he'd seen. "Annabell!" Danny heard someone cry with enthusiasm. He glanced over before passing it off. Annabell Beaumont, the lady of the Beaumont family. Very wealthy, apparently, and very well known. Only two children, which was a little unusual for French aristocracy. One son, and one daughter. From the pictures Danny had seen, the son looked like he had a similar face to one of his thieves, but that also could have just been what most French people looked like.

"Hello," he heard someone say quietly, the voice sounding strained. Danny looked up, and he thought that perhaps he recognized the man, but… But no glasses, clean face, slicked down hair. "Who are you here with, then?"

Danny thought about his answer before nodding. "I'm a representative of Axion Laboratories."

"Vlad Masters, then," the man hummed, looking Danny over again. "A powerful name."

"To some, I suppose. Can I help you?"

He smiled at Danny. "I was actually going to ask you to dance."

Danny quickly held his glass tighter. He couldn't dance, not while on the lookout. "Oh, no, sorry, actually I'm not that great of a dancer."

"Oh, come now," he said, taking Danny's glass and sloshing it slightly. A small amount spilled on Danny's chest, Danny left standing there with wine quickly staining his pressed white shirt. There went that. "My goodness, you have my apologies." The man - who Danny still didn't know the name of - grabbed up a napkin, and helped pat Danny dry- Hang on. Did he just-? "I really am sorry about this, Detective. You're just too clever for your own good." Danny saw a gleam of gold from within the napkin-!

He'd lifted Danny's badge straight from his chest! "Hey!"

"Now now. Wouldn't want to start a scene, would we? Then your entire cover would be blown. How did you come to the conclusion we'd be here, then? A tip off? Hm. We'll have to keep our enemies closer, then," the man said with a smirk, looking Danny over. "And I so would love that…" He looked down at the badge in his hand. "Detective Fenton. I see now. That does explain a thing or two."

"I have an alert system on my person," Danny said. "You're going to hand me my badge, and I'm going to press it, and you'll have two minutes before this place is swarmed with officers and every exit is blocked."

The man chuckled. "No, that's not what's going to happen. I'm going to keep your badge, and you'll probably sound the alarms, anyway, and we'll make our grand escape, and you'll be left looking the fool. But don't worry. It's a cute look, on you."

"Hang on, you can't-"

"Have a nice evening, Detective."

Fuck.


	10. Dance - DP Siren AU - OT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** A parallel timeline to Loyalty of a Wolf, this AU begins shortly before they call on Randy to put the hit on Andrew. While on a job, the two meet a siren, the first they've ever seen, Dan'eel.

"Dance…?" Okay. Right. The word had just been in passing as a joke between Andrew and Randy, but now Danny was curious about dancing. And he was a siren without feet, so he wouldn't know what dancing was. Okay, how could they work with this?

Randy glanced to Andrew before beginning to explain. "Dancing is like walking but in time with music."

Danny's head tilted as he frowned. "Walking with music?"

Andrew laughed as he stood. "Yes, it is a little more complicated than that. I remember the first undercover mission I went on, it was a trial, because Randy had tried to teach me to dance, but he had only taught me the follow, so when I danced with a woman, and I had to try to dance the lead, it turned into a bit of a miss. I nearly blew my cover right then and there."

"Lead and… Follow?" Randy and Andrew looked at one another before sighing.

"Shall we show him how to dance, then?"

"If we must," Andrew sighed. He placed his hand in Randy's, his other hand falling gently onto Randy's shoulder. Randy only smirked at the feeling of his warm hands, gripping Andrew's waist tightly. "Calm yourself," Andrew warned him.

With that, Randy was taking him away, leading him around their little hill, and laughing as he picked up the pace, beginning to swing Andrew around. Andrew had trouble keeping up, and Randy soon was practically carrying him around, not letting Andrew's feet touch the ground. Andrew was laughing as they danced together, apparently forgetting that Danny was watching as they only spun and danced and laughed, free and wild.

When they finally slowed to a pause, Randy glanced back over to Danny, smiling at him. "That's dancing."

Danny was grinning and nodding. "It is like swimming with a mate. I remember my birthers creating similar motions, when I was young."

Randy and Andrew looked to each other before bursting out laughing. "I guess you could call it that, yeah. Swimming with a mate. On land. Yeah, it sounds kinda the same, I guess."

"Not exactly the words I would use, but when it's thought over, they are rather apt." Andrew bent down next to Danny and took his hands in his own. "I'd love to dance with you one day as well."

Danny gripped Andrew's hands tightly and pulled on him. "Then come, swim." Randy laughed as Andrew fell forward into the water, drenching himself and his clothes.

"Randy! Get me out of here! I am not dressed to be swimming, and it is far too cold!"

"You got yourself into this one, Andy, I'll let you take care of it!"

" _Randy!_ "


End file.
